The Perfect Mate
' |image= |series= |production= 40275-221 |producer(s)= |story= René Echevarria Gary Perconte |script= Gary Perconte Michael Piller |director= Cliff Bole |imdbref=tt0708818 |guests=Famke Janssen as Kamala, Tim O'Connor as Briam, Max Grodénchik as Par Lenor, Mickey Cottrell as Alrik, Michael Snyder as Qol, David Paul Needles as Miner #1, Roger Rignack as Miner #2, Charles Gunning as Miner #3, April Grace as Transporter Officer, Majel Barrett as Computer Voice |previous_production=Cost of Living |next_production=Imaginary Friend |episode=TNG S05E21 |airdate= 27 April 1992 |previous_release=Cost of Living |next_release=Imaginary Friend |story_date(s)=Stardates 45761.3-45766.1 |previous_story=Cost of Living |next_story=Imaginary Friend }} =Summary= To end a centuries-long war, the peoples of the planet Krios and Valt Minor have agreed to participate in a Ceremony of Reconciliation to be hosted aboard the Enterprise. Kriosian ambassador Briam arrives first, and asks that special care be given to his cargo as it is considered irreplaceable. As they travel to meet the Valt delegate, the Enterprise encounters a failing Ferengi ship and brings its two crew aboard, which Captain Picard assigns security to watch closely. Despite this, the Ferengi manage to enter the cargo bay where Briam's cargo has been kept, and inadvertently deactivate a stasis field on one of them, revealing a young Kriosian woman. Commander Riker helps to secure the Ferengi and helps the woman, who reveals her name as Kamala, an empathic metamorph who can sense what males around her desire and react appropriately. Her body is soon to be at the peak of her ability where she will bond with the Valtian representative, and as such, she is generating pheromones that can affect males around her, which was why she was kept in stasis until the ceremony. Briam tells Kamala to stay in her assigned quarters until the ceremony, but Captain Picard takes note of her disappointment and allows her to venture through the ship, with Commander Data, unaffected by her pheromones, acting as her escort. After avoiding altercations in Ten Forward with the ship's male civilian passengers, Kamala goes to visit Picard. Her empathic nature causes Picard to become closer to her. The Ferengi attempt to bribe Briam to turn Kamala over to them, since she's an answer to a Ferengi prayer. Briam rejects their offer; when he turns to leave to disclose their bribe attempt to Picard the Ferengi jump him, causing him to fall, hit his head, and lose consciousness. The Enterprise turns the Ferengi over to the nearest starbase to stand trial, but Briam is unable to participate in the ceremony. Kamala suggests Picard take on Briam's role, and she helps him to prepare, strengthening the relationship between them. Kamala is intrigued by the Captain. She actively pursues him and proves to be a match for him on many levels; most especially intellectually because she has been trained and educated in numerous subjects including archaeology and literature which are two of the Captain's passions. As the two spend more time together, Captain Picard attempts to resist Kamala's charms and tells Kamala to not do "this thing you do with men." Kamala counters that it is in her nature to change her personality to meet the needs of the man in her life. Kamala further says that the Captain knows her better than he realizes--for she is adventurous, brilliant, forceful and independent--just as he would have her be. As the Captain prepares for the ceremony, he and Kamala share a few personal details and Picard ventures that her life must have been lonely with other people's expectations being forced upon her. She counters that the opposite is true, she always has servants and tutors with her constantly and finds it ironic that she should meet a man like Picard days before an arranged political marriage. Soon, they meet with the Valtian ambassador, Chancellor Alrik, who is blasé about his upcoming marriage and more interested in assuring trade agreements are signed. Picard and Alrik establish the necessary agreements to end the war. With Alrik ready to depart as soon as the negotiations are completed, Picard goes to Kamala to say his goodbyes. He is surprised when she reveals that she has permanently bonded with Picard. She assures Picard that she will be able to please Alrik with her empathic abilities and will never tell him of their bond, but some of the aspects she gained from her bond with Picard will carry over such as his love of William Shakespeare and his commitment to honor and duty. Picard escorts Kamala down the aisle for her wedding and must watch her marry another. In the transporter room, after the couple has already returned to their home planet, Briam says he was chosen to accompany Kamala as he is 200 years old and somewhat immume to her; he asks Picard how he was able to resist Kamala. Picard does not answer but wishes the diplomat a safe journey; after Briam leaves only the expression on Picard's face reveals how much of a stuggle it has been and how much he feels he has lost. =Errors and Explanations= Plot Oversights # Picard chossing Data to chaparone Kamala, as opposed to a female crewmember. A female chaperone would be too risky, as prolonged contact with another female would allow her to be herself, and increase the risk of her deciding not to fulfill her duty. Changed Premises # Kiros Nit Central # LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, March 14, 2002 - 12:42 am: Starfleet has stasis chambers, and the Enterprise has some, as mentioned in the beginning of Starship Mine, and Voyager had enough for EVERY CREWMAN in One (VOY). Did anyone ever think to just stick Kamala in one of them? Her physiology may not be compatible. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, April 11, 2002 - 4:31 am: Those Ferengi must have had real faith that the Enterprise would beam them off their ship before it exploded. What would have happened if the Enterprise said, "Sorry, we are experiencing technical difficulties with the transporters at the moment..." They know that Starfleet officer are obliged to rescue inhabitants of any ship in distress. # John A. Lang on Friday, January 10, 2003 - 8:51 pm: If the "gift" was so old & fragile, why didn't someone put a forcefield around it? kerriem on Saturday, January 11, 2003 - 9:56 am: IIRC, they did - or at least they implemented other security measures - and the Ferengi simply (with, it's implied, an ease born of long practice) evaded them. By Chris Diehl on Wednesday, March 19, 2003 - 11:34 am: Not having a forcefield up seems to be the least of the weirdness. Considering the situation, wouldn't the Kriosians have either requested security personnel to guard their cargo (if they were determind not to tell them the nature of it), or brought there own. Presumably, when they got to Valt, the guards could be dismissed as Briam beams down with Kamala still in stasis. If they were Starfleet, they could go back to other duties. If they are Kriosians, they could be ferried home by the Enterprise on their way out of the area. Also, the Ferengi ought not to have been allowed anywhere near the cargo bays no matter what, considering their (shall we say) unique view of larceny. Remember, the first official contact between the Federation and the Ferengi involved the latter taking equipment off a Federation-claimed planet. =Sources= Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation